Through a Youkai's Stomach
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: The way to get to a youkai's nucleus heart is through his ravenous appetite even though he is completely clueless about your feelings. Hiei x oc formerly titled "Just One Kiss"


Title: Just One Kiss

Author: Phoenix Kaen

Summary: It's reasonable for a normal girl like Mizuki to yearn for a kiss from her boyfriend but it won't be easy especially since he's a stoic fire demon. So when she gets tired of waiting for a simple kiss, will she have the courage to leave him for someone who cares or will Hiei show her that he does care for her? Hieixoc

A/N: Mizuki is my original character from another story One Stormy Night. It's not necessary to read that fic to understand this one.

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi owns the Yu Yu Hakusho series.

What is it about a person that drives another person to madness? What is it about a person that makes another person love him or her? What is it? Is it their outer appearance, their personality, their actions or how they think? These questions are often pondered on by many of people around the world. The answer is not definite since love is unexplainable.

Her name is Mizuki Aoi. She's a mildly ordinary high school student. She lives with her grandfather and older brother; her parents had passed away when she was a little girl. She was homeschooled until her high school freshman year. That was when she started to go to Meiou High School where she met Shuuichi Minamino, real (demon) name is Kurama, who she found out was a fox demon in human disguise. She also found out that of all girls, he was in love with her. She couldn't reciprocate his feelings. In fact, she didn't fall in love until she met the fox demon's close friend, Hiei.

In a short time, the brown-haired girl found herself thinking about this stoic fire demon every day and night. The more time she spend time with him (sometimes just secretly peeking at him napping), she had finally realized that she had fallen in love. Everyday, she would visit him with a homemade lunch just for him. The normally distant Hiei reluctantly accepted her as Kurama's friend. He would spend time with her just by accepting her food offers. She would smile to herself, delighted that he would eat anything that she made.

She would sit underneath a tree while he tasted her homemade human food. Since she didn't know what he likes, she just made anything that she felt like. This was a normal everyday thing; Mizuki was happy with this ritual. Though one day she felt like she was wasting her time. She thought, is he happy with my presence or does he just accept me as Shuuichi's friend that makes him lunch?

The very thought made her want to cry but then she mentally scolded herself. _I didn't do this so he could one day grow to love me, I just did this so I could be near him. I knew that he would never return my feelings. So what am I going to cry about?_ Since she had never experienced love before this, she had no idea that this thought would lead her to unhappiness. The thought of never being loved back was one thing that nobody could bear.

One day, instead of meeting up with him, Mizuki, heavy with this painful feeling, went home. Meanwhile, Hiei napped in the tree next to Kurama's window. Without actually saying it, Hiei had somewhat grew fond of this 16-year-old girl. Unconsciously, he was always looking forward to her arrival. He could remember almost all of her actions; her right hand shielding her green eyes from the bright sun, strands of her light brown hair flying away from her smiling face while her left hand carried the prepared bento. She made him something different almost every day. He had no idea that the usually cheerful Mizuki was full of pain just because of him.

The sad lyrics of a love song filled Mizuki's head as she laid on her bed, hugging a pillow. The sky was darkening but Mizuki had no desire to step out of her room. In her mind, she thought that he could hardly miss her presence. _He's probably just sleeping the day away as usual_, she thought. Her empty eyes looked dully at the ceiling; his face appeared before her. Mizuki shook her head until the image disappeared. _If I keep this up, he'll probably forget about me altogether. If I disappear, will he actually try to look for me? Does he even know my name? He never calls me by my name. I'm just 'girl' to him. _Mizuki's fingers whitened as she tried to rip the pillow apart. She threw it aside in frustration.

Then, for the first time, she shed tears over him. Mizuki hid under her covers like a child and sobbed. Her fists pounded on the mattress. Why can't she stop crying? The hot tears rolled down her cheeks; her eyes were becoming red from all the wiping. If only for a day, he would just smile or gave an indication that he cared about her. She would be so happy. _Is this what Shuuichi-kun felt when I told him that I wasn't interested? Did he feel just as bad as this? Does he feel this bad when I'm around him and he knows that he can't be with me like I feel when I'm around Hiei? Can demons like Hiei even feel this way about anyone? Why did I fall for him anyway? I could've just fell for someone else that actually cares for me; someone that holds me and kisses me when I'm down. _All her crying made her tired. She fell asleep with her tears soaking into the sheets.

The next day, Mizu and her older brother, Hiro was watching a TV shows about a human that has to kill demons but the human fell in love with one. Mizuki was sitting on the khaki colored sofa while Hiro was lying on his stomach on the floor, eyes concentrating on the TV screen.

"Why are there so many love scenes? This is annoying," Hiro muttered to himself. Mizuki wasn't paying any attention to the plot. Instead, she stared at the girl and guy french kissing each other on TV with half-closed eyes. She yawned out of boredom then she looked at the back of her brother's blond head.

"Onni-chan?" Mizuki said.

"Hmm?" Hiro asked, without turning around.

"If demons were real, do you think that they can love someone like a human?" she asked.

"That's a...very interesting question, Mizu. Why exactly are you asking this?" Hiro finally turned around to face his little sister. He seemed to be scrutinizing her through his glasses.

"Nothing. I just wanna know what you think," she said casually.

"Er...okay. Well, I think that demons could probably develop feelings for someone but I don't know about for a human. I mean, consider it this way, demons are an entirely different species from humans. Considering that a demon, according to stereotypes, are all evil and are no good to anybody but themselves and maybe their own species. That would be my opinion but if a woman were to write a story about that, the demon would probably fall in love with the human," he said, popping a chip in his mouth. He swung around to watch a commercial.

"Okay...Onni-chan," Mizuki said, digging her nails into a cushion.

"Yep?" Her brother wasn't looking at her yet again. Mizuki blinked back the stinging tears. She wiped her wet eyelashes.

"Would you think that a girl that makes you food everyday and spends time talking to you likes you?" She asked, trying to mask the pain in her voice.

"Of course," he answered simply. "Any idiot could see that." He was too immersed in looking at the pretty actress than turning to face Mizu. "Kinda wished Aya-chan(the actress on TV) cooked for me..." He muttered absentmindedly.

Mizuki wiped the tear away from her left eye. "Really?" She tried to keep her voice normal. "Heh. Yeah, any idiot could see that. heh heh heh" She couldn't take it anymore. She gave in to her sadness and started to sob. Her brother finally gave her his full attention. Her face was buried in the dark green cushion.

"Mizu, are you okay?" He got up and sat next to her. She nodded though she was still holding the cushion to her face. He spend the next four hours trying to calm her down, asking her what was wrong. All she did was shake her head and continued to sob into the cushion.

PKPKPKPK

"I feel like my energy is all drained. I'm so tired these days and all I wanna do is cry. Of course, I still eat to keep my health up but I don't cook with that same positive energy anymore. Every time I cook, all I can think of is 'what is he eating today?'" Mizuki said to her cat, who stared at her with a vacant expression. But he seemed to understand what she was saying nonetheless or maybe it just knew that its owner was sad. The grey cat with the bright blue eyes licked Mizuki's hand as if saying that everything was okay. Its owner responded by petting its grey head; it purred and leaned into her touch. "It's so easy telling you this stuff, Neko-chan but if I were to actually try to tell _him_, I don't think I can do it." Mizu put her head on the kitchen table while looking into Neko's eyes. (Neko's the cat)

It's only been three days since Mizu stopped making food for the fire demon but she missed him. She tried to keep up her cheerful facade but it's just too hard when one's secretly unhappy. Whenever she felt like crying, she'd just run up to her room to keep her family from seeing her tears. Then when school is over for the day, she would go straight home instead of going to her afterschool club. She'd also eat a store bought lunch (she only cooks for her grandpa and brother now to keep up appearances). Though they noticed that her normally tasty meals were now bland or lacked flavor so they also suffered. That's when they knew that she's depressed. Her food's normally better than store bought meals which they now secretly resorted to.

_Doesn't he care at all that he doesn't see me everyday anymore? _Neko nudged her hand; Mizu looked at her cat. "Well, at least you value me," she said, smiling slightly and petted him again.

PKPKPKPK

A few more days passed, Hiei no longer expected the brunette to come visit him. Though he found himself being bothered by her absence. When he commented this to Kurama, the latter just sort of laughed with bitterness. With a mischievous smile, he told Hiei that he'll understand this feeling one day. The fire demon was confused by this statement.

"What do you think about her food?" Kurama asked.

"I like it." Hiei said simply. "But sweet snow is better."

"Mizu-chan will be glad to hear this. Now what do you think about the person that cooks this food?" This last question left Hiei quiet. "When you think about the answer, then you'll understand this feeling." Then he left his room with Hiei sitting on the window seat.

Meanwhile, Mizuki was sitting on a park bench while throwing bread crumbs for the ducks. The tree shielded her from the sun. She looked up at the tree then she shook her head. It was almost like she was expecting to see Hiei napping up there. Of course, that would be stupid. He usually naps in taller trees or in the tree in Kurama's backyard. Mizu sighed, watching the ducks eat the soggy crumbs. Why is she still thinking about him? _What is it about him that I love? I know nothing about him like his past and what he likes besides ice cream. hehe He calls it 'sweet snow'. It's kinda cute. _Mizuki smiled slightly. _Even if he makes me sad, he still can make me smile with something so simple. Hmm...It won't be possible but what will it be like if we ended up together. _The thought made her face redden even more. _I doubt that he would ever call 'sweetie' or 'honey' or 'sweetheart'. Him just saying my name is enough. _

She shook her head. Mizuki had to clear her head of him. With that, she threw the last breadcrumb in the water and left the park.

PKPKPKPKPKPK

"I can't believe he still doesn't get it. Hiei is really more of a fighter than a lover. It's almost the end of the second week since she stopped visiting him. Deep down, he must miss her," Kurama said, looking out of his bedroom window. He was sitting at his desk, daydreaming rather than doing homework. It was rare for him to actually refrain from doing his homework.

_"Well, have you finally thought about the answer?" Kurama asked after returning to his room. Hiei was still there, sitting on the window seat. Hiei nodded. "Well?" Kurama said expectantly. "How do you feel about her?" _

A/N: This is supposed to be a one-shot but it was hard to continue on...Review to tell me if you like it or not...


End file.
